elementsbrawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm
Storm '''is a member of the Elemental League, He is very active and loves to skating and being a professional DJ. He is playfull and really likes his "bro", Fire. Almost the times he annoys Ice. He calls himself a "cool kid" and acts like a radical boy. Appearence '''Current He has a light yellow skin, Dark yellow eyes, He has a spiky Yellow hair, he wears a white shirt with a yellow thunder t-shirt, and yellow sleeves. He uses dark yellow ripped pants, All-star yellow shoes, Black no-fingers glovers. Debut Same as the Current; He has a light yellow skin,The draw doesn't show his eyes color, and its on cartoon style. He has a spiky Yellow hair, he wears a white shirt with a yellow thunder t-shirt, and yellow sleeves. He uses dark yellow ripped pants, All-star yellow shoes, Black no-fingers glovers. Personality He is very playfull and act like a "cool kid". He likes to make radical sports. One of his favorite sports is Skateboarding. He also mastered his DJ ability, he's Currently teaching Fire how to be a proffessional DJ. He dont like rules, He'd prefer freedom. He likes to play videogames with Fire. History His story its the same of the other Elementals; After the big bang, Earth was created. then a lot of planets start to be made. The whole Universe was made of goodness,It falled 9 Elemental Crystals to the earth: Storm, Fire,Crystal,Space,Light,Water,Leaf,Air and Ice. They formed then the Elemental League, to protect the Universe and earth from evil . but, The universe needed balance, So it falled another elemental crystal, it was Dark, the Pure evil element. the evil Sister of Light, Light and Dark form Ying-Yang , the balance of the whole universe. Habilities * Electricity: He can produce electricity and controll storms and thunders. He can shock enemies, and zap little thundershocks from his fingers too. Weapon/Items Skate DJ Headphones Outfitt Summer/Cool Outfit Relationships Ice Storm really dont understand her, And call her a nerd. He get really curious with her inventions. He like to annoy her with Fire. But inside, they like each other. Fire They are the best friends ever. Fire and Storm are "bros" and they treat each other really well. They play videogames togheter, and they have really close relationship. Both of the elements like to annoy Ice on her laboratory/room. Crystal Both of the elements are just normal each other, nothing special, Sometimes Crystal ask something to Storm but nothing special on this relationship. Storm treats Crystal as a little kid. Space Both of the elements are just normal each other, nothing special. Their contact aren't too much. Light The relationship beetwen Storm and Light are pretty normal, they treat each other well, but sometimes storm thinks light is a little booring because she says to not disturb Ice on her lab. Water Storm and Water are opposite elements, they dont really like each other. Water is the leader and she "rules everything", thats why storm don't like her so much. He annoys her and she get angry. Leaf Storm treat well leaf, because she act like a cat, and storm treat her normal like a pet. Nothing special about that relationship, just normal friends. Metal Storm really dont understand Metal, because she's an artificial element and she just serves Ice, her owner. Storm want to have a robot too because he wants a server too. Nothing special about that relationship. Dark Storm REALLY HATES her, he dont understand her, she's gothic and evil. They really HATES each other! Storm wants to exterminate her! because she want to destroy the whole universe. Air Nothing special about that relationship. They just respect each other. Mix(S) Double Mix(S) * When mixed with Fire, they form Plasma. * When mixed with Space, they form Laser. Nonuple Mix(S) * When mixed with Ice,Crystal,Fire,Crystal,Space,Light,Leaf and Air, They form Pure. Trivia * On his first concept art, he was supposed to be a girl, and have a dress. But his hairstyle dont matched her hair, so i've changed his gender to male, and changed his clothes and etc. * On his first concept art, his name was supposed to be "Thunder". * He was the second character to be made, first being Water. * He got inspired on DJ Yellow, from Rhythm Heaven. * His voice was inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog, By Sega. Room -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- His room is light yellow walls and yellow floor. He have his yellow bed, and his DJ desk. He also have a big Skate Ramp on his room, and skates on it. He have a lot of DJ and skates post on his room's walls. The room door are yellow with posters on it and written "Keep out! Storm's room" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gallery Storm - Roblox.png|Storm's 3D model Storm's Room.png|Storm's Room Storm.png|Storm's Debut Design All Elements.png|Fire and Storm relaxing outside (Gemsona Maker) Elements Brawl- Storm,Fire and Ice.png|Storm, Fire and Ice (Gemsona Maker) Storm (With DJ HeadPhones).png|DJ Headphones Storm Skate.png|Storm's Skate Storm (New)2.png|Storm's Current Design Storm Summer Outfit.png|Summer/Cool Outfit Category:Elementals Category:Elemental League Category:Main Characters